


Just Gears and Circuits

by BMCPaper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Sexual Age Play, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMCPaper/pseuds/BMCPaper
Summary: A virus wiped out the Earth in just 6 months, now six years later, one young man travels alone. He explore the ruins of cities and tries to survive. Along the way, the young man meets a humanoid robot that was met to take care of humans. This robot takes care of him in a very special way.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow," a puff of hot air left my lips. I looked around the abandoned warehouse. Like every building on Earth, it was broken into to and destroyed. Cardboard was ripped every where, leaves blown in from broken windows, giant metal claws hang from the ceiling. Rottening. My shoes made a soft echo in the building as I look at all the wires and metal arms stick out from some of the boxes.

I remember when I was younger, there was these ads for human looking robots. They were built to take care of humans. Mostly babies or young children. As you can imagine, they were expensive. So, only the rich really got to experience them. The media almost shut down the company that made them, by spreading rumors about how the robots started doing lewd things and started going out of their programs. It was crazy as a 11 or 12 year old hear about this. 

I remember there was this rich kid that went to my school, his nannies robot walked with him to his classroom. She looked so real with her old lady persona. She had curly grey hair, she had a cane to help her walk, even wrinkles. She had a deep, but soft, voice when she was whispering to her kid about how well he will do in school. The only thing that gave her away to be recognized as a robot was her eyes. They were bright blue that had panels in them, and her pupils weren't affected by light but rather they would expand and dilate when she looked at things. She seemed so kind to him though; I was in the fence about robots.

"This is where they must've built some of them," I whispered to myself. My eyes connected with a red door.

"Testing rooms," I read out loud. My hands push on the cold door. The fall weather made the cold metal door nip at my fingers.

The door revealed a yellow tainted hallway with a single door with shattered window. I opened that door with force as a 6 foot box greeted me first. The room had a metal table and two metal chairs behind the box. I close the door and left a crack open, just in case. I walked around the box first to see any markings on it. There was so much water damaged to it, only the company's name was readable

I stared at the box, I even circled it a few times. Curiosity got the best of me. I ripped open the box and screamed. I jumped back from the box and tried to control my breathing. In the box was this man. He was just folded up neatly in there, sleeping.

It took me a second to get some sense in me. I'm in a factory that use to make human robots, of course there's going to be one put together!

I walked up to the box again, cautiously leaning over the opening to look inside. I leaped back, again, with a speech as piercing eyes stared at me.

A hand reaches up from the box and pulls itself from the box. Perfect blonde curls came next as those soul searching eyes lock onto my brown ones. A smile formed on the robots face as he climbed out of the box and put himself together. Exposed wires quickly formed skin and clothes to hide. He towered over me as he kept staring.

"W-w-w-w-why! Hello there!" His voice was static for a few seconds before it came out clear. Sounding too real.

My mouth moved to try to talk, but my eyes were so big , and I was so speechless. I felt my body lock up and freesee.

"You poor thing! Look how skinny and dirty you are! Where's your mommy and daddy?" He cooed at me. 

"What the hell?" I said under my breath.

Did he really just talked to me like I was a baby?


	2. Chapter 2

"No caregiver in sight. About 56 safety violations. Building seems abandon," the robot muttered to himself. He suddenly started to walk towards me and yanked me up onto his hip. 

"Hey!" I shouted, but we were already leaving the test room. The robot's footsteps were steady and splashed a bit in small puddles.

"Do not fret, sweetie. I am model 34.8 Jackson. You may call me Jackson. I will take care of you until we find your caregiver!" he explained with an overly cheery tone.

"I don't have parents! They died!" I shouted, trying to climb over his shoulder to be freed. 

He stopped suddenly. He set me down at the entrance of the building. He looked down at me with knitted eyebrows. He seemed to be thinking about what to do with that information. It unnerved me that he doesn't blink as often as a real human would. 

"My name is Eli," I finally spoke up after a tense staring contest. I dont even think he was actually paying attention, just lost in thought.

"That's a very nice name, Eli. I do apologize, I was search through my brain. No mommy and daddy goes into protocol 73. I was thinking of solutions! I can be your caregiver!" Jackson exclaimed, literally bouncing in place in excitement. I scrunched my face up.

"What?" I whispered. I was in disbelief. Maybe this robot is defective. I mean, it clearly is if he thinks I'm a child.

"You must be younger than I thought," he mumbled to himself. "I'm going to take care of you!" 

My mouth dropped open as I was hit into reality. The shock was settling. The robot thought I was probably still confused because he suddenly said eith a big grin on his face.

"I'm your new daddy!"


End file.
